Drabbles: You Picked Me
by Cherry tiger
Summary: 7 songs, 7 drabbles themed on HiruMamo and their time in Saikyoudai. More details inside. OneShot.


**Warning:** T, mostly for Hiruma's mouth and a bit of angsting.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the songs or lyrics used here. They each belong to their respective owners.

**Notes:** These were actually drabbles that accompanied a fanmix I had created and posted on the HiruMamo community on LJ. I selected songs that I thought suited a theme that I had, which was their time in Saikyoudai, and then wrote drabbles based on those songs. You don't have to know the songs to read these drabbles, they're meant to be able to stand on their own. But do check out the songs if they catch your interest. A quick Google or YouTube search will help. ^^

Also, do feel free to suggest songs that you think suit HiruMamo and would like to see a drabble on it. The next theme I intend to do is how they are after their time in Saikyoudai, but I'm flexible on any suggestions. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

~*~

**Close Up**

_Get back, get away from them_

_It's all wrong_

_Keep calm for a moment_

_Look in my eyes_

_Get back, get away 'cause_

_This could get ugly_

_If you think that I'll let you go_

_You're out of your mind..._

_**~ Frou Frou**_

Was he really expecting things to turn out as well as he had planned? Not really. He knew there were times when his plans would fail. So it was with a certain amount of doubt did he attempt to ask her what he'd been wanting to ask all along.

As expected, she flustered a little, and even had her own doubts. But after some talking, she seemed calmer and more determined than he'd ever seen her before.

They both understood they had no intention of letting each other go just yet.

**Pure Morning**

_A friend in needs a friend indeed,_

_A friend who'll tease is better,_

_Our thoughts compressed,_

_Which makes us blessed,_

_And makes for stormy weather..._

_**~ Placebo**_

"Wait, you and Anezaki will be going to the same college?" asked Kurita, sounding slightly surprised.

"Kekeke," Hiruma replied, as he grinned. "We got our results this morning. We're in."

"Well, I pretty much saw this coming," said Musashi.

"But don't you two fight a lot?" asked Kurita, still looking incredulous. "You two seem to always be at each other's throat. Why her out of all people?"

"I don't think you should worry about that," said Musashi, looking at Kurita. "I think you should worry about your new team more."

"Why?"

Hiruma proceeded to leave his two friends. "Get ready to be fucking crushed."

**Stuck on You**

_Holding on the telephone_

_I hear your midrange moan_

_You're everywhere inside my room_

_Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone_

_You're everywhere inside of me..._

_**~ Paramore**_

Mamori sighed. She had a tough night, trying to fit in with the new friends she made in Saikyoudai. As she headed back to her place, her phone rang, and she knew who would be calling her at this indecent hour.

"You really have terrible timing," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Kekeke, let me guess. The party was awful, the food sucked and the guy that tried to hit on you today turned out to be a jerk," she heard Hiruma say.

"You were right, it really was predictable," Mamori sighed. "Glad I didn't make that bet with you. But you still owe me creampuffs cause I got some information on Zokuto University."

"Blackmail material? Didn't expect that from you, Anezaki," he cackled.

"It's not blackmail!" Mamori protested, a little too loudly as a couple who walked pass stared at her. "Anyways, I'll talk to you tomorrow. You can also pass me the data you got on Shuuei Medical College and I'll go through it for you."

There was a slight pause. Then she heard Hiruma say, "You don't have a social life, do you?"

"Well, whose fault is it?!" cried Mamori, but Hiruma cackled and hung up. She sighed again, thinking how most of the people in the party were certain that she and Hiruma were dating due to talks like these, and kept asking whether he was as passionate in bed as he was about football. And the guy who hit on her? He was drunk and got slapped by her cause he said she was an idiot for being by Hiruma's side constantly.

"I guess I really am stuck with you," she murmured as she looked at her phone, then kept it in her bag.

**Admiration**

_You're an unfenced fire_

_Over walls we trample_

_It's you I admire_

_My living example..._

_**~ Incubus**_

"Oh, come on Mamori, you've got to tell me more than that," urged Suzuna, as she poked Mamori.

Mamori sipped her coffee slowly. For Suzuna to suddenly invite her for a drink to bombard her with questions on Hiruma was a little daunting, but not uncommon. She then repeated what she had said earlier, "Like I said, the only thing I find attractive about Hiruma is just how smart he is."

"Smart is such a boring word," said Suzuna. "There's got to be more reasons than that. Don't you think he looks good? Or don't you find that bad boy look attractive?"

Mamori laughed. "Absolutely not. I've known him even before we began working together in Deimon, and that look is far from attractive."

"Then what else is there?" asked Suzuna exasperatedly.

"Well..." said Mamori as she looked at her reflection in the coffee before her. "I do admire him though."

This caught Suzuna's interest. "Admire him? How?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still think he's a stubborn idiot," said Mamori. "But when he's on that field, doing what he does best no matter the set backs, sometimes it just... takes my breath away." Mamori laughed a little, then finished up her coffee. "I don't know why you're asking me all this, but I have to go now. I have to finish that essay that's due next week."

Suzuna, who would usually tease Mamori on how she should relax and stop studying too hard, sat there speechless. Then turned to the person sitting behind her and whispered, "Wait, what did Yoi-Nii say in your interview with him?"

The person turned out to be Riko Kumabukuro, and she whispered, "He said that he deeply admires a person who doesn't just support him, but respects his methods on the field and can still stand next to him."

"Your verdict, Miss Reporter?" Suzuna grinned.

Riko sighed. "You're right. Those two are more than just what they say they are."

**Must Have Done Something Right**

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say_

_You're OK with the way this is going to be_

_This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen..._

_**~ Relient K**_

It had been a long day. Hiruma wearily settled down on the couch and began typing away on his laptop. There were still a few things to go through before he could finally head back and get some rest.

The whole day was spent watching Enma University's play at today's tournament, then replanning and reexamining the data they collected. It was going to be an interesting game to look forward to, but without a doubt, it was going to be a challenge that could make or break them all.

He looked at the time on his laptop and sighed. Mamori should be back by now. He forced her to go back early. Lately he felt a little bad for sucking the life out of her, when she could be out leading that ideal life most people have when they're in University. The workload was a lot more than he expected, but it was all manageable because she was around.

He then closed his laptop after he felt certain with the data he had. He then felt his phone vibrate, and checked to see who could be sending him a message this late.

"Don't forget to eat" was what it said, and he checked to see that it was Mamori who sent it. He then looked into his bag where, as he expected, Mamori had packed a bentou for him. Then he scrolled down the text message some more where Mamori wrote, "Let's do our best to defeat Enma tomorrow!"

He grinned. Yeah, he does feel guilty about taking up all her time. But it was moments like these that he felt every little second spent with her was worth it.

**The Way I Am**

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am..._

_**~ Ingrid Michaelson**_

Mamori laid down on her bed and breathed in deeply after sending that text message. There were too many things going on in her mind right now, that all she wanted was to just relax and stop thinking, especially since tomorrow is such an important day. But she couldn't help but feel anxious. They had been waiting for this day to come, and they both knew that they're going to have a tough time as Enma had gotten a lot stronger than anticipated. Their chances of losing was a lot higher now.

Then there was a problem with Hiruma's right arm. She had found out that the effect of Gaou taking him down years ago would not be going away anytime soon. And if he wasn't careful, he could permanently injure his arm. That's why she had made plans months before to prepare for anything that could go wrong... but Hiruma kept trying to throw himself into danger just for the sake of winning.

She then remembered she needed to repack her bag for tomorrow, so she got up from her bed. As she took out the contents in her bag, she was surprised to see an extra box she didn't remember putting in, but she recognised the shape as she had constantly bought the items that came with the box. She quickly took it out, opened it and... yes, there were the Kariya creampuffs she loved so much. She also found a note in the box too. She pulled it out and read it.

"Stop fucking worrying. We'll fucking kill them." Nothing else was written, but it was too obvious as to who could've sent this to her. She smiled as she sat down and took a bite out of one of the creampuffs. The taste was enough to make her forget her worries for just a bit.

**You Picked Me**

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah, you picked me..._

_**~ A Fine Frenzy**_

Mamori found Hiruma behind the clubhouse, still looking dirty and worn yet already bent over his laptop and chewing that sugarless gum he seemed obviously addicted to. He sat on the grass and though the sun was setting before him, he seemed oblivious to the sight. "You really shouldn't push yourself so much," she said, alerting him of her presence.

Hiruma's ears twitched a little at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with the fucking shorty and the others?"

"I did, and as much as I really am happy for them for progressing so incredibly well, I must admit..." Mamori smiled sadly as she proceeded to sit next to Hiruma. "I don't really feel like celebrating."

"You keep missing out on parties like that and you'd be a social outcast," cackled Hiruma, but his eyes refused to tear away from the screen.

"I never did like parties. It's an excuse for people to be complete fools and the mess is always insane to clean up after. Besides..." Mamori looked at him. "They're not the ones who really need me right now."

"What makes you think I need you?"

"How's your arm, Hiruma-kun?" said Mamori, completely dismissing his question. "I can tell that you strained it more than you should. But I seriously thought you'd make that long pass at the end and completely wear it down. But we'd had definitely scored a touchdown with it."

Hiruma instantly stopped typing and cursed inwardly. How was it that she could know something like that when she's all the way at the bench? Then he continued typing and grinned. "Keh, you know me too fucking well."

"Then... why?"

"Because I knew it would make you fucking worry over me if my arm is permanently injured," he replied. "Besides, we can still work our way to the top and fight against Enma, much stronger and with better strategies. By then, we could also find a way to keep my fucking arm from being injured again. But if you keep worrying about me, and if you keep fucking crying, I'd..." He stopped for a moment. Then added hastily, "I'd be fucking pissed. Cause I still need you, and you're already worned down enough."

"Not as worned down as you," Mamori added, but she smiled at his reply. She moved in closer to him, as though to see what he was typing. But he suddenly felt her head nestle on his shoulder, then she whispered, "Thank you, Hiruma-kun. We'll get them next time."

Hiruma continued typing on his laptop, a little slower this time. They were both exhausted, he could feel it. It was surprising that they were still sticking to each other after all this time. Their journey was far from over... Slowly, he leaned a little more on her, both supporting each other, like they've always been doing since she became Deimon's Manager.


End file.
